Rolando Felizola
) |familiares = |ocupacion = Actor de teatro Actor de doblaje Locutor Director Productor |ingreso_doblaje = 1991 |nacionalidad = venezolano |pais = Venezuela Miami, EE.UU. |estado = Retirado }} Rolando Felizola es un actor venezolano de teatro, de doblaje y locutor actualmente radicado en Miami. También es director de cortometrajes y productor de televisión. Conocido por doblar a Chef, en la popular serie animada para adultos, South Park (hasta que el personaje desapareció en la 10ª temporada y en el redoblaje de 2007), también a Randy Marsh y al Oficial Barbrady, entre otros. También es conocido por haber doblado a Doble cara en la serie mas popular de Batman, Batman: La serie animada. Dobló esa serie durante su estadía en Venezuela (antes de mudarse a Miami). Él es la voz oficial para América Latina de DirecTV; originalmente tenía con esta empresa un contrato de exclusividad que lo imposibilitaba de hacer otros trabajos relacionados con la voz y la locución, incluyendo el doblaje, sin embargo Rolando pidió que su trabajo en South Park fuera la excepción, petición que fue aceptada. Finalmente, a mediados de 2012, Rolando dejaría de trabajar en el doblaje de dicha serie, significando esto su retiro del doblaje. Aparentemente el retiro se debió a conflictos con el estudio The Kitchen, aún así los motivos todavía no han sido clarificados del todo. DosCarasBSA.png|Dos Caras en Batman: La serie animada. Chef.jpg|Chef en South Park. Randy1507.png|Randy Marsh también en South Park. BARBRADY.jpg|El Oficial Barbrady también en South Park. MACKEY.jpg|Sr. Mackey (2ª voz) también en South Park. DamienSP.png|Lucifer / Damien también en South Park. Filmografía thumb|229px|Sus personajes en South Park thumb|right|Rolando Felizola en la locución del canal Locomotion|229 px Series animadas *South Park: **Chef **Randy Marsh (temporadas 1-16 mitad) **Oficial Barbrady (temporadas 1-15 y redoblajes 2007-2011) **Sr. Mackey (temporadas 10-16 mitad) **Terrance (temporadas 12-15 y redoblaje 2011) **Phillip (temporada 10) **Sr. Mojón (redoblaje 2011) **Satanás (temporadas 3-4) **Santa Claus (temporadas 3-5) **Richard Adler (temporada 3-5, 16mitad) **Dr. Doctor (temporada 3) **Token Black (temporada 3, ep. 12; temp. 12, ep. 9) **Damián (temporada 1) **Bradley Biggles/Mintberry Crunch **Voces adicionales (temporadas 1-16mitad y redoblajes 2007-2012) **Textos y voz en off (temporadas 1-6) *Animaniacs - Voces adicionales *Batman: La serie animada: **Harvey Dent/Dos caras **Matt Hagen/Arcilla **Ethan **Tigre **Eddie **Lyle Bolton/Lock-up *Cuentos de la cripta - El tío Ned (ep. 4) / La araña (ep. 15) / Sr. Harold Klump (ep. 17) / El cazador (ep. 24) *Cadillacs y dinosaurios - Adamis; voces adicionales: apostador (ep. 5) *Los padrinos mágicos - Bucky Malbate (temporada 2) / Alcalde de Dimmsdale (ep. 35) / Voces adicionales (temporadas 1-3) *Sherlock Holmes - Doctor Watson *Pinky y Cerebro - Voces adicionales Series de TV *F.R.O.G. *Stargate SG-1 - Teal'c (Christopher Judge) *Queer as Folk - Emmett Honeycutt (un cap.) Películas animadas *Batman: La máscara del Fantasma - Charles "Chuckie" Sol Películas *Chino - Chino Valdez (Charles Bronson) *Cujo, el perro asesino - Roger Breakstone (Arthur Rosenberg) (1983) *Escape de Sobibor - Hershel *Malentendido - Narración de identificaciones *Mikey, el niño diabólico - Detective Hancock *13 días - Voces varias Telenovelas brasileñas Antônio Fagundes * La próxima víctima - Astrogildo * Renacer - José Inocencio (serie y trailer) * El dueño del mundo - Felipe Barreto (su primer estelar) Otros: * La próxima víctima - Diego Bueno (Marcos Frota) * Cuatro por cuatro - Alce (Tato Gabus Mendes) * Graciosa - el taxista (Chico Díaz) Dirección de doblaje *South Park (temporadas 1 y 2) Locución Siendo la voz oficial de diferentes canales y marcas como: *DirecTV (Latinoamérica y Puerto Rico) *Discovery Kids (Latinoamérica) *Locomotion *Discovery Channel (Latinoamérica) *Fashion TV *Hallmark Channel (Latinoamérica) *Animal Planet (Latinoamérica) *Pronósticos para la Asistencia Publica (México) - 2012 Como actor de teatro *"Totalmente Shakespeare" (Miami) *"Penelope" *"Cipango" *"El Coronel no tiene quien le escriba"" *"La Dorotea" *La comedia sin titulo" *"Pavlov" " *"El Mayor monstruo del mundo" *"Tartuffo Moliere Goldoni" (Premio Nacional del artista mención Teatro en 1995) Como actor de cine *Trabajó en la película bilingüe situada en Miami llamada Uninvited Guest como Carlos Jr., el protagonista de la película, donde también trabajan las actrices Isabel Viera y Vivian Ruiz. Cortometrajes *Paranoia *In the name of my peace *Just like you *Smile Enlaces externos *Perfil en Voice123 *Canal oficial de sus cortometrajes en YouTube Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Miami Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Locutores en Miami Categoría:Retirados Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela